


From his Knees... A World of Discoveries

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Coming In Pants, Discipline, F/M, Hand Feeding, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Spanking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce are all on the edge and Pepper has an idea: they need to relieve their stress in a unique way, a special time in which Control takes a different meaning and they discover layers upon layers beneath those they present to the world at large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the following Slave Exchange [Prompt](http://slaveexchange.livejournal.com/11549.html): Control is always important where Bruce is concerned (Master Tony / slave bruce) for the end of year challenge at  
> Notes & Warnings: Adult Alternate Universe post all Marvels movies up to 2015. This is another type of Master/slave story that happen to neither be harsh or abusive (apologies to the prompter who maybe wanted something more sustained).  
> Finally a special thank for the lovely Milly-Gal whose [art post](http://milly-gal.livejournal.com/1072080.html) can be found on her LJ and who has been a pleasure to work with. We would all be so luck as to work with someone so open and supportive! Best Wishes and thank you again ♥

**Introduction**

“Tony! Listen to me!” Pepper was as frustrated as her friend, employer, and occasional hookup Tony was. She had lived the danger he experienced, feared for his well being, dodge the media on his behalf, navigated the traitorous water of high finance and corporate life with him and for him. Now she was witnessing a shell of the vibrant man that Tony Stark was. He was understandably tired but also completely unfoccussed, which was the real concern.

He was slouched on his sofa, barefoot, hair mussed; overall, he could have been his adorable self had it not been for the dark circles around the twinkling eyes.

“Pepper… I’m fine. Hungry though if you want to pamper me…” he added mischievously hoping to change the course of that conversation. Tony was aware of his exhaustion, even more of how fed up he was with all the leaches and a**holes gunning for him. He just wanted some peace, devoting some time to his research and wanted to figure out how to move forward.

She stomped to the man, towering over him and pointed a mighty finger towards his slightly glowing chest. “Do not try my patience Mister!” And boy did that tone of voice worked on him. She saw it, he knew it. It has been too long since he indulged; maybe that’s what he needed: a willing or at least somehow consenting play partner. “You need someone to play with…” Pepper was already thinking and plotting while Tony went on reminiscing about the fun he always had playing. The thrill of the unknown, the adrenaline rush during a good scene, the pleasure of discovering his own and other people limits, of playing with their perceptions. Yes, he could see how he’d miss that and how it could help him get out of his funk.

“I have someone in mind for you” she said, heading back to retrieve her cell phone from the purse abandoned on the kitchen island. “Yes, Bruce, how have you been?” _What?_ She was dialing before her call even registered with Tony. _She can’t possibly be thinking of the dear log that is Bruce Banner, scientist extraordinaire and roaring monster with control issues, could she? It’s nuts, the Hulk would never sub to Tony and Stark doesn’t sub to others…Well now he wasted a perfectly good minute and a half thinking and not paying attention to what was being said a few feet away!_

“Don’t” He couldn’t finish his sentence as she had already hang up and was smiling brightly back at him. “Bruce is okay to spend the long weekend at the tower; I’m going to pick him up. Make up your mind and get with the program Tony!” and here was his best friend and partner in everything strolling out like nothing was the matter…

“Peppeeeeeerrrrr!” He called panicked but the elevator doors were already closing in. Well he’d show her how ready he can be. He had about 2 freaking hours to prepare at best 3 hours depending on what exactly was said on the phone and he will be at his best with time to spare he promised himself.

First things first: a shower. Grooming never hurt, he expects it in his subs and he won’t do less than be a shining example himself. Trimming his beard he finished in the bathroom after applying a light aftershave, and padded in his closet, naked as a jaybird, thinking about how best to display a sense of dominance acceptable in any circumstances.

Picking a silk boxer was a no-brainer, the black fitting slack and the burgundy shirt was an easy choice, now the question was more about layering it with a vest, or folding his shirt sleeves to the elbow. Well he was home and already had doned the polished pair of shoes he loved, he could keep it simple and started to undo his left cufflinks. There was probably some tidying to do in the play room, so he headed there next, with a spring to his step.

### ### ###

The drive with Pepper was calming. The hypothesis she had sprung on him was a bit far-fetch by his calculations, but it was enough of a tempting theory that he could definitively want to explore that dynamic a bit.

There was something exciting about playing. Bruce had never played; not as a kid, not as a teenager, and certainly not as an adult. He was well read but hadn’t really looked after storylines and fantasies he could never indulge in. There always is a difference between what you’ve heard, what you imagined and the reality of it… There also is a world between experiencing something, the small and big steps of it, and finding out if you are man enough to live it.

Bruce couldn’t have been more excited… Testing his limits in a safe environment! So many people do not have a visceral understanding of that word or realized how he had longed for just the feeling of safety. The Avengers had brought him a sense of belonging that he never thought he could have, this phone call and the proposition Pepper shared at his place was the cherry on top of the cake.

There was no emotional attachment but a certain respect between him and Stark that could be due to their deep dedication to research and personal involvement in science, it could be many more things he did not have time to dwell on, but he hoped it would be a great time, taking his mind away from things yet knowing he’d still have some form of safety and opportunities to improve his control.

With his mind made up Bruce could finally chat with Pepper, whose light conversation was just perfect for the drive.

### ###

Pepper was feeling a bit shitty. She had completely railroaded Tony and probably oversold things to Bruce. It’s not like she hadn’t noticed the young scientist had somehow been close to both Natasha and Tony and maybe she was forcing his hand a bit, using that kindle of appreciation to her advantage but there wasn’t a lot she wouldn’t do for Tony. Pushing things around to help both scientists didn’t appear that bad with a bit of rationalization.

“Brucie! Welcome to my abode!” exclaimed Tony when he saw the two of them exit the elevator.  
_Only Tony would call this place an abode_ thought Bruce Banner. He always had been impressed with the exquisite quality of everything in the Stark household. He wondered if it was Pepper Potts touch or Stark determination to have the best of everything or not bother with it, but the result was there to see… _Maybe the same attention to detail is paid to the toys they will be playing with?_

“Good afternoon Tony. Thank you for the invitation!” Bruce shuffled a bit with his duffle bag in front of him, unsure of when they would start playing and what he was to do until then. It was nerve wracking and he chuckled remembering how he thought he had become a master of self-control.

It brought the attention of the other two on him and he dropped his gaze, shuffling from the left to his right, swallowing hard and waiting. Pepper’s beautiful nail painted hand appeared on his forearm and with a squeeze she gave him a bit of courage. He smiled at her and then turned slightly to look at him… the kindred scientist, Master to be for the weekend.

Tony eyes twinkled with merriment, recognizing the state of mind in which Bruce was thrown in and deciding to make his transition as smooth as possible. “Why don’t you drop your stuff in the second room to your right Bruce and take a quick shower, I am getting us something to eat and when you come back, just be in your boxers and undershirt.” Bruce thought it was oddly specific but appreciated the fact he wasn’t going to be naked from the get go, he just wished Tony would have been more discreet and waited until Pepper was out of ear-shot to issue his command. He still replied quickly, trying to score points and unsure of the way to call Tony, dropped a quick “I will be back soon then.” Before following the directions he was given.


	2. At his Master Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is spending some time on his knees... A blessing in disguise!

**Chapter 1:**

Not sooner he appeared in the open living space, fresh and in black fitting boxers and t-shirt that Bruce was greeted by an incongruous sight.

Side by side, Pepper and Tony were looking over a skillet, talking in hushed tones and the most marvelous smell reached him. "I don't know what you are preparing but it smells delicious" Bruce said in a way to announce his return and also show his appreciation.

"Oh sweety, you are in for a treat." replied Pepper who left Tony side to shuffle some paperwork on the desk a bit farther in the room. Bruce smiled and slowly made his way to the Kitchen island and stood there, curious to see what was being cooked but not willing to throw Tony's concentration away.

Seeing them all busy, Bruce forgot his state of undress and wandered around the large sliding door providing access to the balcony. Felling the heat of the sun on his skin was a relished pleasure, he closed his eyes and thought he would start to become anxious with thoughts going a hundred miles an hour in his restless brain. Instead, things seemed low key, they were letting him be in peace and even though he wouldn't let himself eagerly anticipate what was to come, Bruce at least could work his way towards a light form of subspace.

As he turned back, he was greeted by the sight of the elevator doors closing on Pepper and Tony bringing a well filled plate to the table. Walking slowly back to the table he dropped on his knees next to a seated Tony. He had not noticed the pillow on the floor before but he was thankful for it. He wasn't a young buck anymore even though in his mind he felt on the verge of finally losing his virginity, as excited as a sixteen year old!

Straightening his back, he folded his arms behind him and gazed upon a quiet Tony, a rarity if he knew one. The man threaded his fingers on his curly mop of hair and he leaned towards his strong thigh.

"We haven't had a chance to settle on the right and wrong way to get at this Bruce, do you have anything you would hate to experience?" Tony whispered.

For a while Bruce stayed quiet. "I don't know of something that would frighten me in your hands. I trust you, the Hulk trust you!" And it was true. They were both battle weary, having seen the worse and best of each other and most importantly having bonded as men of sciences and wounded heroes.

Tony caressed the cheek of the leaning man and then using his fingers he took a warm slice of traditional Gyro and brought it to Bruce mouth. With delicacy, his friend licked his lips and bit into it, moaning at the wonderfully spicy taste and swallowing slowly the smaller bites. The next thing Bruce knew, Tony fingers were bringing a morsel of chicken from the skewer on his plate and again the flavor burst on his tongue and Bruce closed his eyes savoring the intimacy of the feeding and the mouthfuls he got to experience in between the nibbling Tony was doing as well.

The minutes passed and both men were reaching a synchronicity even deeper than when they worked in tandem at the lab. Tony turned on his side, the position placing Bruce in between his strong legs, making the whole proceedings even more intimate. The bulge in Tony pants was impressive, it could be he was very excited or simply that kneeling inches away from it made this reality stand in such a stark way, Bruce mouth became parched. His hands were still held firmly by sheer will alone behind his tensing back but his whole posture became loose when both hands of Tony gripped his face and brought him down on his crotch. The kneeling man breathed against the tight fabric of the pants in front of him, peeling his lips away from his teeth and grabbing the zipper decisively, lowering it with confidence to be confronted with a flushed cocked springing from the confines, no underwear to hinder the discovery of the impressive member slapping his chin now.

A tentative lick to the crown and a juicy pearl met Bruce eager tongue. He didn’t specifically like giving head, but right now, in this moment, it felt like the only thing in his mind was to thank the man hunching over him and no matter the foreign feel he wanted it all. The sub swallowed Tony’s head and he tried to angle himself in such a way that he could see the effect he had on the man acting as his Master, face slacked, blissed out at the tight press he was experiencing.

The position forced Bruce body to bow, his behind extending further up, his head bobbing up and down in an urgent manner, and sporting the marks from Tony’s finger nails on his scalp. It was fantastic, making the submissive man on his knees feeling alive like rarely before, his taste buds besieged, his mind focused on the safe space within himself when he can finally reach the quietness his soul aspire to, his body trembling over the effort of moving faster and deeper, his expression ecstatic because he finally could see how affected Tony was above him. He had thrown his head back, his hips rising in counterpart to the wet, tight and active shifting Bruce was doing. His thighs and stomach muscles were straining to hold his release and simultaneously to speed it up.

Stark called his name and just like that Bruce stopped and looked up, the cock in his mouth twitching by his gullet and when they locked gaze he felt the shudders going through the seating man, jolting him and finally realizing how close to the edge, he, himself was, and with a mighty shake Tony erupted in the mouth of the sub whose restricted movements made it difficult not to spill come through his nose and the side of his mouth. As Bruce gulped as fast as he could he dropped his hand to his boxers, ready to take care of his own aching needs, only to be stopped by Tony’ sock covered foot applying pressure on his engorged penis and stopping his hand from reaching his destination.

A bellow rose from Bruce chest, a bit of the Hulk in it. He was ripe for letting loose and the painful pull on his balls struggling and meeting the unyielding will of one Tony Stark whose persistent weight on his cock gained the upper hand and only ended when Bruce erection flagged and this burning desire to come lost its take on his clouded mind to get him fully back in the moment, and the service he did promise to surrender to.

“Thanks for being a good boy for me Bruce. I promise to reward you in due time.” Tony smiled while brushing aside the damp curls on his friend’ forefront; “Let’s get you to bed!”

Bruce graciously accepted the hug he got when he faltered once he stood up and followed Tony, a step behind to the guest room he had been assigned. Before long, he found himself in the adjoining bathroom standing over the porcelain water closet and Tony standing by his side, arms folded over his chest, ordering him to pee and complete his evening ablutions before going to be , like a kid that needs to be tucked at night.

It was hard for Bruce to do all of this in public, even if Tony thinks he is simply giving away any and all control to his Master and therefore is not a debatable option. It was almost five minutes before he loudly relieved himself and cleaned up.

He was the one that relished giving up control. Thanks to his relationship with the billionaire, he had thought that whatever this week will provide, the ultimate humiliation of pissing wouldn’t have been one of it, however he made a promise to defer to him and release any control to his hands. It could have been worse, thought Bruce, there could have been an enema on the table.

By the time he had finished to prepare himself for bed, he saw that Tony had pulled down the cover and was holding something dark in his hands that e couldn’t make up per se. He slowly walked the distance between the bathroom and his Queen bed and let his body fall on the soft mattress.

The man he had put his faith in cutely covered him before doing one more thing Bruce didn’t expect. Picking up the things hid at the foot of the bed, he produced mitten that he purposefully put on each of his hands, making soft fist of them. They weren’t linked to each other or the headboard so his movements wouldn’t be restricted at night but Bruce certainly wouldn’t be able to remove them by himself, thanks to the stupid fastening system, and with those on, he wouldn’t be able to masturbate either. Tony really was a bastard! Well… Until Tony lowered himself to drop a soft kiss on his burning cheeks and whispering sweet wishes for a great night in his ear.

The whole whirlwind of a day was coming to an end and Bruce felt worn out physically and mentally even though nothing in the activities they shared was exhausting. He closed his eyes and before Tony shut the lights and closed the door behind him, Bruce had drifted to sleep, not even concerned about what the next day would bring, at peace with himself and his world, at last.

_Please do not hesitate to comment, Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow._


	3. Distracting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not because Bruce wants to improve his control that he succeed, thankfully Tony knows how to Master the situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contribution to Round 3 of the slave exchange community on LJ

Tony had for once slept like a baby. He liked having Bruce at home for so many reasons; contrary to the way he spent his down time with Pepper, he could do science stuff if he wanted to with his buddy, yet still get the same calming peace she provided. He could explore new processes, strength, interests’ BDSM wise in a whole different way. He could even discover new culinary flavors, what was not to like?

His morning preparation went much faster than usual; he was that much in a hurry to see his sub. He couldn’t bring coffee down because Bruce, contrary to himself who strived on the dark beans in any form, needed more than anything his tea to function. So it’s with a cup of the brew that he opened the door to Bruce room and stopped on his track. 

The good old doctor was humping the bed with all his might and on the upstroke Tony could see flashes of a mitten squeezing fast and furiously a covered dick.

“Brucieeee. Should you be trying to get off without my authorization?” Tony exclaimed while striding to the side of the bed where his friend froze on the down stroke before finally letting himself fall slack on the rumpled sheets, knowing that release was not going to be found now that he got caught. He ached physically but he was also slightly upset with the fact he got caught, he had needed at best ten more minutes, and fuck these mittens but they really are useless for morning woods and sure he probably should care about getting the authorization to do so but it wasn’t like Tony told him when he would be back and the imperatives of nature really take precedence, don’t they? 

Tony put the cup on the bedside table and kneeled by the side of a flushed Bruce. “It’s all about control, isn’t it? We both agree we need more of it. But even more importantly you accepted to submit for the time being, didn’t you?” and with soft fingers, he brushed sweaty strands from the sub face… “Don’t you?”

Bruce took a big gulp of air and nodded his head while letting a whisper go out with a simple statement “Yes Tony. That’s what I want and what I agreed to.” And simply stating it aloud made it all work for the both of them. They took solace in the peaceful silence that followed, Bruce hard on deflating slowly, both their breathing somehow synchronizing. 

It was another five minutes before Tony strengthen himself and nudged Bruce to kneel on the bed. He removed the mittens and took the time to massage the fisted hands, pulling on the fingers, putting pressure on the palms to help blood flow more freely. It was more intimate than Bruce had expected and he closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of being taken care of.

A moment later, he felt the bedding dip and Tony sat himself against the headboard, extending his legs and pulling Bruce over his thighs. He went willingly, certain that Tony wouldn’t harm him.

Well maybe he was a tad too confident!

Tony brought him closer to his chest and with deft fingers pulled down his damp briefs, leaving the cold morning air to caress his behind and raise goosebumps in its path while his other hand settled on the back of the sub, securing his position before a single and inconsequent tap was felt.

It was so light, Bruce could have laughed but he still felt subdued, it’s not like anyone else had held him that way. The next tap was slightly stronger and made his behind giggle slightly. Tony was getting into a rhythm with a spanking so light Bruce certainly could take the time think about the meaning of this and not be interrupted by pain or other physical manifestations. He wasn’t going to be maimed , so his alter-ego wasn’t going to come out and play. Tony was in fact playing with him instead. Whatever people saw in the man, there were layers to him that were going to be a treasure to discover and keep close to his heart.

Meanwhile, the steady light pats were driving Bruce insane so he concentrated on the one way conversation Tony had above him… At least he can swear he got the gist of it: ‘Stay out of Trouble’… ‘Shall Obey’… ‘Can’t come’… ‘Mustn’t worry’… ‘He’ll be taking care of’… and the likes. What Bruce wasn’t getting was when would he be punished for disobeying? Actually, he could swear that Tony was drumming the beat of one of his Black Sabbath song on him instead of spanking heartily. Sure, the growing warmth on his backside was starting to make a compelling argument but he had yet to feel contrite. And suddenly Bruce mouth was full of two of Tony’s fingers pushing against his tongue, far enough that he was gagging just trying to breathe.

“Mmmph” Bruce wanted to mention he needed a little breathing room but he supposed the chocking noises he managed conveyed that as well. He ends up sucking around them, just trying to move his head enough to grasp a gulp of air while demonstrating his willingness to serve. He didn’t make much leeway with the movements and as he was trying to swallow the spit accumulating in his mouth, he could feel the pad of Tony’s fingers grazing his gullet and quickly got into breathing with his nose, oddly enough sensing the chubbing of his cock as a smaller amount of air reached his brain. _“What the fuck? Was he getting off on Erotic Asphyxiation?”_ And as he became aware of that realization he felt a real smack on his left buttock, the like that felt like a punch so unaccustomed to the effect after the light spanking Tony had given him so far. He seized up trying to reach back and soothe the pain away just in time to get his hand swatted before a second and third strikes heralded the beginning of the walloping he had anticipated at first. 

There was no doubt in his mind now that Tony knew what the heck he was doing! Bruce had completely let his guard down, his mind adrift and slightly puzzled by the man’s action, now completely absorbed by the proceedings and unable to waste time on frivolity or daydreams, every cell and nerve ending concentrating on the previous whack and how much it reverberated through his body.

It was a surprise to have his body rise towards the hand that was inflicting so much pain at once, and then falling on the strong thighs beneath him, his cock rolling on the straining muscles supporting him. Gosh he was going to finally come and it was while his backside was in such discomfort!  
It’s not like Tony couldn’t feel Bruce’s renewed interest, so he paused for an instant to make sure his words would carry the appropriate weight. “You do remember that I still haven’t authorized you to come, don’t you?” he asked the man straining on his lap. Bruce didn’t bother answering, after all if he didn’t acknowledge the question, he could finally continue humping his way to release without having to deal with more soreness, he went for it with gusto enjoying the slight give of Tony’s thighs against his full cock and suddenly the hot hand that had been dishing discipline so easily a moment ago closed on his full balls, squeezing lightly with increasing pressure until Bruce rushed his answer.

“I know, I know… I promise I won’t!” he shouted thankful for the decreasing force with which he was held, and the reduced demand on his body now that his load wasn’t so full. 

He fell forward, boneless, somehow at peace with his world, all safe in the hands of one Tony Stark, even though he realized he could be in for a serious case of blue balls.

“Be a good boy now Brucie and after you get ready for the day, meet me in the kitchen. We’ll have a good breakfast and then a busy day at the lab.” Bruce was still dazed and a bit slow but he nodded. His only job clear: to do what Tony asked.

He didn’t know how pretty the sight of the red globes of his buttocks were to the sight and how this newly discovered subspace between them pleased Tony so much; finally he had a safe and sane way to release his own pent-up stress and fight any of the demons lurking behind their not so polished exteriors.

 

Thanks for reading, Stay Tuned for the next Chapter ;-)


	4. Your Glorious Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce have created this subtle controlling relationship and today touch is at the foreground of every little moment they share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hundreds of my stories can be found on my LJ as well  
> http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/39497.html#cutid1
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment... The Muse needs it ;-)

But enough wasted time already. The nap he took after the activities of this morning was needed. Bruce still felt sluggish and even the Hulk wasn't fully up to par.

Bruce had never even conceived so much pleasure could be experienced and now he was tasked with thanking his Lord and Master.

He'd studied many Eastern religions to calm his inner self and along the way he did get an introduction to tantric massages so he started thinking about what he would need...

The MP3 on the bedside table was stacked with instrumental music he could use, the bathroom had shelves filled with all type of scented oils and lotions, therefore it really was about his skills and his submission here.

He looked around and the full side bed was perfect to have access to Tony's body from all sides. The high count thread sheets were soft under his calloused hands, the dozen of pillows of all sizes thrown on it would help support his Master limbs no matter the position he will adopt.

Bruce looked around, not certain about the lighting. He could make up a switch by the door but it was for the overhead light, too bright for what he needed so he finally sighed and then called on Jarvis for help.

"I need diffused warm light within 3 feet of the bed Jarvis, can you help?" and the disembodied voice clearly replied "Of course it can be done, give me a few minutes Sir."  
It was odd to be addressed as such by Jarvis, when Bruce hadn't seen clothes in 3 days and absolutely did not feel decent in any way. Nevertheless he could trust the A.I. to make it work, so he went in the kitchen to prepare some ablutions: warm green tea in a kettle, bottles of orange juice and cold water on a tray that he slowly brought back to the room that was now subtlety lit in blue lights matching Tony Arc Reactor.

*** *** ***

This morning had been incredible and he will remember it for as long as he lived. Tony had called him over to his Sauna room and he had been pampered to an inch of his life. Starting with a warm soak in the wide tub that had at first soothed his body before he was brought to the edge by the clever fingers of Tony on his quickly engorging member and he had begged at once to finally get to explode, and of course it was denied. Every time he thought he’d reached his limits, Tony would squeeze the living daylight of him and leave him unattended, plucking his nipples, mouthing hickeys at his corded neck, before heading south and playing with the sensitive area of his perineum.

However if Bruce thought this was maddening, it was nothing in comparison to how the rest of their morning had played out.

While still dripping, Tony had led him to a bed of hot pebbles adapting to his body and cradling him in such a way he felt like he’d never been in a better space, until Tony started licking his cock. The guy was trying to kill him that was the only explanation. Except this time when he was ready to burst, he started slapping his dick until he lost his erection. Bruce wanted to be mad, he really did but he really never was the focus of so much attention, he wouldn’t jeopardize it with a quick release when he could be the star of the Stark show: so, he endured!

Barely.

Bruce needed to shake himself. If he delved any deeper in memories he would never accomplish anything and Tony was on his way down already.

He breathed in the aroma of the citronella essential oil he just opened and let it settle him. There was something so virile and energizing about it that he could easily associate it with Tony Stark. He let the open bottle perfume the smaller room and dropped to his knees on the fluffy pillow he had set on the side of the low bed, now was the time for him to center himself.

Kneeling with his legs slightly apart, his shoulders pushed back and body positioning framing Bruce in a way that showed his pride in being there even though you couldn’t gaze in his closed eyes… His posture had certainly improved over these last days as did his dispositions. He had come here almost giddy knowing he could explore his sexuality with a kindred spirit but now he had dropped his guard. Not that he had a long time to fantasize about things before but Tony had been so different from what Bruce would have penned him as a Dom. He had been supportive and almost tender, except no one could really associate that word and sentiment with the megalomaniac public picture his friend is known to display. Tony also had been firm almost rigid in what he wanted and expected, at no point was he abusive or mean but you could see a core of strength when you were in Bruce position that had been a welcome discovery. It meant that given time and opportunities, there was a real chance to get this relationship to a structured level that is fulfilling Tony elemental wants and his own need to be controlled and mastered. 

*** *** ***

The door opened quietly and it’s a barefoot Tony that approached silently. Ruffling Bruce’s hair and waiting until their eyes connected. “So how do you want me Brucie.” Tony asked, happy to use the nickname and set himself in whichever way the sub wanted for this hedonistic pleasure.

Staying on his knees, Bruce pulled on both of Tony wrists to invite him to sit on the side of the bed. And only then did he rise to his feet, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his Master forehead before turning to the side table and pouring a small cup of Green Tea so Tony could get hydrated.

By the time he took 3 sips, he pulled the cup away and with his freed hands lifted the printed t-shirt Tony had on and once it was removed he folded it properly before setting it on the high back chair behind him. Pushing the pliant body down until Tony was laying flat on his back and only then did Bruce started helping him out of his yoga pants, rolling one leg off once it caught. Finally, regaling on the sight of a fully naked Stark, completely at his mercy.

Bruce pushed the wide button on the MP3 and the music playlist he had readied started filing the silence with melodious notes, so he warmed up his hands rapidly and came to stand behind the top part of the head of the bed. And slowly put his hands on the corded shoulders before slowly bringing them in the luxurious strands covering the scalp he had decided to massage. He wasn’t applying much pressure but he was letting his fingertips scrap a regular path up and down, left to right, from the heated ears to the center of the skull and back.

Tony growled in appreciation when his skilled fingers touched a particularly sensitive point or had the perfect pressure. And little by little, Bruce expanded the movement to cover the cheeks, the chin, the forehead and finally the neck. Tony was putty in his hands and they had yet to do anything sexual… Perfect.

The movement at Tony’s temples were now concentric, the rough patch of Bruce fingertips soften by the oil but still a bit stronger than what the Stark heir was probably used to. Still, the advantage was the incredible trust and relaxation he could enjoy here in his home with a man that he counts as a friend, that can rival him scientifically and that is laying out his devotion the best way he knows how. 

A small shudder went through Tony, amplified as the movements above him started encompassing his shoulders and upper arms. As Bruce stopped to add a little more oil, he stepped to the side, running nimble fingers along the arm in front of him before starting to more vigorously knead the muscle from the clavicle to the hot palm, pulling on the relaxed fingers, twisting at the end of the movement, a bit liked he’d corked on the man cock head if he had the opportunity to blow him. He started again from the top and on the third round he raised the open palm to drop a quick kiss to it. Afraid he would be called on it, he ran the back of his hand up and again ended at the head of the bed, massaging the pinkish earlobes until the sigh from the man laying down told him he was fully under, comfortable, and from then he went to the opposite arm.

Bruce didn’t know how to explain it but he was getting as relaxed as Tony. The repetition was just bringing forth such a tranquil state, he wanted to test the theory further as he was getting closer to Tony’s tantric centers.

He finished the second arm and again went back to the head of the bed, helping the trusting Master lay on his back. It was easy then to lean over Tony’s face to start a run down through the pectoral muscles around the arc reactor, stopping to explore the suppleness of the nipples now standing to attention underneath the firm pressure expressed by Bruce fascinated touch. Foregoing the fun, he went even further investigating the slight indentations around Tony’s abs. Starting slightly ticklish, his strokes turned more firm, mapping out the torso laid out for him to play while his shirtless body bent further more and letting his warm breath erase the goosebumps that had appeared. It wasn’t hard to push the stretch and let his fingers survey the treasure trail trimmed as beautifully as the facial hairs Tony’ sported. Bruce rose and added a bit more oil to his hands before settling between the open legs of his Master; The man was like an open book absolutely nothing in his posture screamed stressed or uncertainty and that alone was an aphrodisiac to Bruce. He had full blown access to this incredible body and he had given his. 

Bruce couldn’t imagine going back to a casual relationship after these few days but now wasn’t anymore the time to dilly-dally than earlier. He applied himself and attentively rubbed these muscled legs to end up indulging at the inviting vee of the tempting groin area, a fattened penis laying among the softer curls and Bruce hands itching to initiate a different type of hand on manipulation, but he used restrain, happy for the fact they had played every day and he knew that at some point the logical conclusion of the evening will find it’s course, he keened. Patience was easy to aim for, when it was a matter of reining his intellect, not as much where his raging hormones were concerned. Bruce wasn’t a teenager anymore but it’s been ages since he’s played sexually at that level and now that he was awakened everything seems to be impacting his libido.

Anyway, he needed to get back to the task, and he lowered himself to pepper kisses on the body exposed below him, still running his hands up and down the legs bracketing him, kneading the reachable gluteus, and slowly backing up in his prostrate position until he could stimulate the soles of the foot he could now access.

Tony’ feet twitched on the left, surprised maybe at the light contact, so Bruce concentrated on that one more carefully, like the hands earlier he used his knuckles to knead the bottom of the soles, his palms to soothe the top and pulled on the oiled toes until Tony whispered his appreciation.

Before working on the next one he nudged Tony to turn on his front and he did. True to his words and his world, Bruce was finally certain he will stand by him at all times, any times, no matter what he needed or when he would need it. There could not be a sweeter submission, and Bruce smiled, closing his eyes and letting his hands, and forearms and body do the talking because he had found his guiding light, his foundation, and his reward.

The end.


	5. Conclusion: In Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is back in town and suddenly Tony and Bruce game became more public, sexy and open...

Yesterday he had been teased mercilessly. Tony had been brilliant in inventing the perfect vibrator, soft, moldable, able to resist his strength and the one of his alter ego, no matter how often he would be brought to his knees, no matter how often he had to beg to get a chance to get off, or somehow away from the brink. Tony was masterful when he applied himself and Bruce was in awe.

He had been on the edge for almost an hour, a feast he could not remember ever enjoying before, his body already too well acquainted with his hand. However, the touch of another human being had send him to a frenzy only the firm fist of Tony squeezing around his nut sac at first and then letting the ring around his shaft take over and prevent his growing and painful erection from reaching its direct conclusion.

Of course, when he was finally allowed to come, he exploded. Long jets of cum covering his stomach, reaching his cheek and even the sweaty strands of his hair, before drizzling for few more minutes along the crease of his thigh while Bruce was working to find his breath, and calming his heart.

Tony himself had looked exhausted, sporting a boner as impressive as Bruce had just a few minutes earlier, tenting his black boxers and wetting the belt of the garment with drops of pearly liquid that must have made him as sensitive as one could imagine. He begged Tony with a cracking voice to let him suck him and blow his mind, but Stark stayed strong and refused to relieve himself instead asking Bruce to take the rest of the morning to replenish himself and to start thinking of the best way to make it up to Tony in the evening.  
***  
The massage he himself had provided was a level of service he didn’t think he was capable of but he had taken such a pleasure in losing himself in the moment, touches that had grounded him, a connection that had made him a more complex man, one that wasn’t looking inward anymore but that could see a life of fulfillment in his future.

Today was one more special day in the incredible slow burn that he experienced in the Stark tower. Pepper was finally home. Bruce didn’t know how to act or react to her presence but he liked her and so far, following Tony gentle guidance had only brought peace. He wasn’t killing him with kindness but there was an awareness of everything surrounding him that Bruce only now understood was the perfect way to subjugate him. There are myriads of way to find happiness in this world, numerous means to reach orgasms, countless of opportunities to get it wrong or sometimes right and none of these would Bruce have even imagined.  
Before anger, before paranoia, before fear, there is now belonging. So he cleaned himself paying attention to every nook and cranny and selected a fitting black boxer before heading upstairs, he had a breakfast to ready!

Coffee was THE priority, there was an art to it and while the almost silent dripping was on its way, he put the kettle on the fire for his tea. Next he trifled through the fridge, grabbing some eggs, an apple, slices of ham and went to the pantry for a couple of potatoes. He always liked preparing food fresh so he diced the potatoes, cleaned them and put them to boil quickly. Working the pan he took his time to test, to spice and cook. He added pepper and mushrooms, before putting together neat plates with wedges of oranges and enough grapes to occupy restless hands if need be.

 

The soft pitter patter of light feet heading towards the table made him turn and after plating toasted slices of bread on a plate he dropped to his knees on his assigned pillow. Locking his hands behind his back was natural, pushing his shoulders out and letting his head fall forward too. After all, the delights of serving are that he didn’t have to think, or anticipate, he just had to be in the moment, open and ready.

“Hey sweetie, what a lovely meal you put together.” Pepper walked around the table, ruffling his hair and continuing to the kitchen to pour herself a drink of the hot beverage. By the time she made it back to the table with two cups of coffee and one of tea in hands, Tony was approaching them and dropped to his knees for a moment kissing Bruce passionately. He stood as Pepper was getting close and after shoving the drinks in the middle of the table, she let Tony pull her on his lap as he sat for his meal.

 

The talks between the two of them floated above Bruce consciousness, he knew from the tone that there was nothing dire or concerning to listen to and he let his mind drift, enjoying the moment, the safety and peace that came with it. He had learned to appreciate Pepper these last few months, and recognized like everyone in the team her incredible influence on Tony, the fact she brought a balance to his interactions with the world, and even more the fact that she was a tactful and caring buffer between a world that was driven by routine and mundane issues that never could encompass the Avengers peculiarities at once.

She was kind, subtle and knew her way around Tony. If Bruce wanted to extend this little experiment of theirs he would probably need to confer with her sooner than later. She must have sensed the direction of his thought as suddenly he felt her long manicured fingers scratch the side of his scalp, just below his ear, and then roam over his neck to finally rest on his shoulder blade. It was intimate and a rare touch he relished, leaning toward it and closing his eyes to commit the moment to memory.

 

It’s Tony fingers that found his mouth as he presented a grape to his slightly parted lips, he held the fruit between his teeth long enough to lick the pad of the fingers in his reach, and open his eyes to face two intense gaze. Bruce smiled and only then swallowed the food.  
Tony eyes were sparkling, maybe there were a few unshed tears in them and Bruce hoped that if it was the case it was due to happiness. “Thank you Bruce for the breakfast” the man that had become his Alpha and Omega in just a few days said softly and pulling back his fingers he brought the cup of warm tea to his level so he could slowly sip his favorite beverage.  
Bruce was hungry but certainly not in a hurry. He couldn’t say yet how long he could take the torturous length of an amorous breakfast such as this one but he wouldn’t exchange his spot for all the gold in the world. Never would he have imagined how giving himself to the attentive care of Tony could change his outlook on life and open so many doors for fulfillment, he may have to thank Pepper later, until then he could learn a thing or two about how her pleasure is given now that he noticed the roaming hand of Tony making her gasp.

It was a rare sight that Bruce was treated to; Tony had three fingers playing within a gasping Pepper wet folds and the little squelching sound distracted him from any other thought. Being on his knees two feet away wasn’t helping either in quenching the agonizing growth of his own excited member. Of course he was most often than not treated to Tony’s knuckles coming in and out of this treasured place but once in a while a pink vision could be observed and that was killing Bruce. He wanted to lean and lick and suck the pretty space that was being breached so delicately, wanted to worry the nub finally appearing and hoping for attention, he wanted to quench the newly discovered thirst he had for Pepper juice and the only thing he could do was raising his eyes to the confident face of Tony and pray for the man to spare him a look and see the exposed need showcased on Bruce features, letting him show his own magnanimity and allowing Bruce to come closer and serve this incredible princess as well.

Pepper tried to keep a handle on the jerky movement of her hips, on the not so silent gasps she couldn’t hold back as Tony fingers were scissoring in her and randomly stopped at her most sensitive spot. Her thighs started trembling and only then, feeling the tremors traveling along these shapely legs and the tentative tries to close her legs and chase after an elusive climax than the Man of Iron finally broke his concentration enough to bore into Bruce expressive gaze and tilted his head in acknowledgement of the sub dark desire.  
Bruce didn’t wait for more, he dove in, wetting his full lips first and trying to grin at the same time.

A minute later he was lavishing Tony’s fingers, hand and Pepper pulsing core with his tongue. Long muscles trying to reach new worlds, mark them as conquered and then relishing them once subjugated …

Pepper couldn’t contain her excitement and brought the fingers of Tony’s hand up, for them to start worrying her nipple over the white blouse and after a few titillating moments finally to her mouth; opening first to suck around the thumb before helping herself to each finger, sucking with pleasure the warm digits while closing her legs and anchoring Bruce to her center in such a manner that whenever he had to inhale to keep his strength the only essential thing he’d see, smell, enjoy will be Pepper juices.

Tony had removed his hand from Pepper’s core to settle on her clit, drumming a maddening rhythm and added to all the stimulation, she simply exploded. Like a firecracker. Spasming around the sweaty brown locks of Bruce head with his so present mouth and busy tongue, trying to fold onto herself but held back by Tony’s forearm and eventually leaning back against his shoulder letting him kiss and nibble at her neck. Reacting with small tremors and beautiful gasps both men took great pleasure in wringing from her until she ended up begging with a hoarse voice for reprieve, in an overload of sensations.

Only then did she feel the wet spot spreading behind her, a testimony to Tony coming just from the sheer sensuality of the blissful moment they shared and finally notice the angry, swollen head of Bruce cock picking through his closed fist, as he was trying to stave off his orgasm until authorized to join in in that communal pleasure.

It’s Tony’s foot that showed him the way… Slowly tickling the sensitive top, and with a single nod allowed Bruce to jerk himself. It was with feverish speed that he let his hand do the talking and at once he stopped stroking as his flesh pulsed, ropes of come coating his sticky fingers, drops on his corded thighs mapping a path to his happy trail matted with white pearls shinning amongst the dark curls.

Exhausted he leaned his head on the legs of his lovers and sighed… They are going to make quite a team!

The end.

Thank you for reading this, comments are welcome and help the muse with more potential chapters ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments if your prefer LJ can be made on my page: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/51334.html  
> Thank You!


End file.
